Whatever It Takes
by CockneyBird3
Summary: a story following Remus and Tonks.this story is on terms with  Fragments of Us.
1. Trying To Get Through

I would like to make it known that I don't own any of these characters. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling and those affiliated with her. A character from this story (Kate) was introduced because of a story called "Fragments of Us" by Phoebe2. I don't own Kate either.

Whatever It Takes.

Chapter one:

Trying to get through.

He was sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and while looking around thought he understood why Sirius hated it here so much. As the thought crossed his mind he heard a crash in the hallway and Sirius's vengeful mother started screaming as she had done every day people were there.

"Tonks." He simply stated. He put his tea down and went into the hallway. Tonks was just getting up. Once he saw she was alright he went to silence Mrs. Black. Before he was finished however he saw another set of hands forcing the other curtain shut so he could get one done quicker. When that task was finally completed there was a somewhat awkward silence. Tonks broke it first.

"So, where's Sirius?" she asked.

"Oh," he internally was relieved that she'd come here to see Sirius instead of argue with him, "He decided that it was time to make things up with Kate. He went over to Ireland today and met her at her house. I imagine they'll be coming back here or at least letting everyone know that they haven't murdered each other."

"Right. Well, that's good then." As they shared another awkward silence Remus realized that he'd misjudged it. She was just making conversation. As much as he knew she cared about Sirius and Kate he knew that wasn't why she was there. She had come there for him. He let out an exasperated sigh but before he could speak she started walking toward the kitchen and spoke first.

"I think I'll get something to drink if you don't mind." Her tone had become almost uncharacteristically cold and Remus knew that if he didn't head this conversation off soon that they would eventually both lose their tempers. He reluctantly followed her into the kitchen and when he saw she had her back turned to the doorway, he sat back down. They continued this charade so long that Remus highly doubted that she was actually doing something over there. Suddenly he felt he'd never wanted Sirius for an interruption more than he did now. She suddenly turned and had a look of total fury on her face that would almost put Sirius to shame. The startling quickness of her movement made Remus choke on his tea.

"Why?" she asked. For the look of fury on her face her tone was extremely calm.

"Dora…We don't need to have this conversation again." He sounded almost sad. His voice was quiet.

"Yes we do Remus because I can't seem to get it past that thick ass skull of yours that none of your argument means shit to me." Somehow she was still speaking in a calm tone. Which told Remus that her temper was dangerously close to boiling over entirely.

"Dora. I really don't want to argue with you. What I said was final. There's no point in arguing with me because I'm not going to change my mind. Please don't piss me off because the full moon is in 5 days and my temper is going to be highly dangerous and very difficult to control." Remus was still speaking in a calm tone but his hands were beginning to shake from him trying to keep his cool. He was scared for both of them that his temper had gotten this far this quickly. Even that close to a full moon.

Even though Tonks had never heard him even lightly cuss like that she continued. The Black family temper that she'd inherited was almost in full swing. And she began her cousin's ritual of pacing to help work out her temper. And, just like her cousin, she probably didn't even know she was doing it. With her next bit of argument her voice had risen.

"I don't care if what you said is 'final'. Whether you think it is or not. You're being a total ass Remus! I thought Sirius was a pain in the arse to get through to! Talking to you in a mature manner doesn't do shit Remus. It just makes it easier for you to drop the conversation! I know you're hurting yourself as well as me with this so just stop!" with that last word she was almost in tears. He could hear it in her voice. It tore him to pieces instantly. He did all he could to not let it show in his face. He'd never seen her that desperate before. The only other face he'd ever seen that desperation on was Sirius's when he was trying to convince Harry that Pettigrew was alive.

"I…I." Voice and mind seemed to be failing him.

"That's it then is it Remus?" she was seconds away from letting every tear in her body rain out of her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you Dora."

"Really? Because that's exactly what you've been doing for quite some time now."

He was spared the chance to reply by the sound of someone in the hallway. Someone who had a limp that was extremely audible. Tonks knew who it was and made to leave the room so she could burst into tears alone.

"Don't leave the room Nymphadora!" Alastor Moody's voice rang out from the hallway. When Moody entered the room Remus was still staring at the table and Tonks was mimicking him by looking at the floor.

"Alastor, unless it's extremely important I'd like it if it could wait." Said Remus in a barely audible tone.

"I don't give a damn what just happened between you two. I'm here on order business and anything personal doesn't mean a damn thing," he growled. "Now. Where's Sirius and Kate? I believe that they'd like to hear this as well."


	2. Sirius and Kate Return

I would like to make it be known that I don't own any of these characters. They belong solely to J.K Rowling and those affiliated with her. A character from this story (Kate) was introduced because of a story called "Fragments of Us" by Phoebe2. I don't own Kate either.

Whatever It takes

Chapter 2: Sirius and Kate return.

Remus walked back into the kitchen after sending Sirius and Kate a message by floo. It was now occupied by another than just he, Tonks, and Alastor. Severus Snape had arrived. Looking foreboding as usual. Remus was going to greet him with a smile but didn't think he had the strength to do so. Instead he was saved doing anything as Severus began the conversation.

"I've brought you something that should make your full moon less unpleasant." he indicated the goblet on the counter then said, "Moody has alerted you on my information has he?"

"No. Not me at least." replied Remus, "and thank you Severus."

"I see. Well, are we going to be waiting for the master of the house or are we going to let you tell him Lupin?"

"Sirius will be here in about 5 minutes. Kate's with him. She'll be joining us for Order meetings again it seems." Remus managed a small smile at the happiness his long time friend was now finally receiving.

"Well, I suppose I'll wait then. No one else is to be here correct?"

"Correct." Alastor's nod gave Severus his answer.

After sitting in the kitchen for a little more than 5 minutes Sirius and Kate walked through the both went over to Remus then Tonks and gave them bone crushing hugs. Then those that were still standing took a seat. Remus turned to Sirius.

"Severus has some information."

"What about?" asked Sirius giving Snape the briefest of glances.

"That I'm not sure of. He waited until you two arrived so that he wouldn't have to tell it all more than once. At least that's what I'm sure his reason was. Apparently this has to stay between those of us in the room now. Agreed?"

"Wait a moment Remus...If I deem it important enough to tell Harry I will." He looked at Kate who gave a nod but had a wary look on her face.

"If you tell the boy he will be in danger matching what happened at the Ministry. I'm not asking that you don't tell him Black. I'm telling you that you're not to tell him." replied Severus before Remus could speak. Sirius was suddenly furious. He made to stand up but Kate made him sit by putting her hand firmly on his shoulder.

"No Sirius. If Severus is saying this then we should probably heed the advice. He's the one who hears about Voldemort's plans firsthand."said Kate

"Because he says?" replied Sirius barely able to restrain himself from yelling.

"No Black. Wrong again. Because that's Dumbledoor's wish. As much as I'd love to give you orders I'm only passing on a message. A message from him." as Severus finished his sentence he indicated the doorway where Albus Dumbledoor stood.

"Good evening. I believe I got in just in time. Before several events took place..." He came into the room and said, " I presume I can have a seat ?" at Sirius's nod Albus sat down at the table.

"Now that we are all settled , will you begin Severus?" asked the Headmaster.

"Voldemort has a plan developing that involves Hogwarts. It involves penetrating the walls of the Castle itself. I'm not sure if he plans to have a student doing all sorts of dirty work for him or just setting up a situation where it won't be difficult to get in. I believe we need some other auror's and Order members inside and outside the castle. On watch just in case he decides to do something as drastic as he did not too long ago. Something that puts him in the open as much as the Minsitry incindent did. I'm not sure if he intends to let me in on this plan's details just yet. If it's really going to be put in motion I've no doubt he'll be briefing me on it soon."

"There's gotta be more than that Snivellus. Particularly if you intend on me not lettin Harry know." Sirius said. Even with Albus present Sirius couldn't prevent himself from calling Snape by the unpleasant nickname he'd made for him at school. His hatred for the man wouldn't allow it. Snape's hatred for him was still just as fierce as it used to be as well. When they got like this they never really noticed where they were or who was around them. Too much had happened between them to be able to be civil to each other.

"Black...How shall I put this delicately?You're too ignorant to understand what it would do to him to know this the whole school year aren't you?He'd just be getting himself in more and more trouble which will make it difficult for Albus to do what he's planning with the boy."

"Firstly, Snivellus, I'm not ignorant. It'll put him on his guard. He'll know to look out for suspicious shit. Sorry Albus, " at Dumbledoor's nod he continued while still looking at the headmaster, " and what are you planning to do with Harry?"

"Harry and I are going to be continuing what Harry himself began to do unknowingly in his second year. Destroying Voldemort piece by piece."

"What?" Sirius looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one confused. Kate and Tonks looked as if Albus had just asked them to write a book in Russian. Remus on the other hand had a look of comprehension cross his face. Sirius looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

"What does dear Moony understand?" he asked him.

"Dear Moony understands what Albus is speaking of. If you'll allow me to explain headmaster?" he looked at Albus and saw his smile and nod. He continued, "I'm sure you heard about Harry and Riddle's diary in his second year?No. Well to make a long story short he discovered a diary and it transported him into some of Tom Riddle's memories. Eventually, the Chamber of Secrets was opened and Ginny was taken. Harry and Ronald went to retrieve her and in the process Harry stabbed the diary with a Basilisk fang. Blood poured from the book and Riddle's memory of himself that was almost in human form disappeared. Now, you're not unintelligent Sirius and I'm sure more information on this subject is in your father's library. I wouldn't be surprised if when you were a child they taught you this as well as all the other dark magic you have acquired. Would you like to announce what it is to Nymphadora and Kate since they've probably got little to no knowledge on this subject?"

Sirius had a dark look of comprehension on his face and when he spoke his voice was darker and colder than usual, "Horcruxes."

"Yes Padfoot. Horcruxes. Now, my question is how are you planning to find these Albus?The only reason that Voldemort had Harry knowingly pick up the diary was because he knew that Harry had no idea what a Horcrux is and it was a trap to get rid of Harry. He won't have left these in places that are easy to find Albus."

Dumbledoor smiled at Remus thinking of how little he'd changed since school when it came to knowledge. When he spoke it was his usual tone and he was still smiling, which confused not only Remus but everyone in the room.

"Very good summary Remus. Now, we are going to find these by going into Voldemort's past. In places that were important to him. He's not the type who'd leave any in a place that he hated." Dumbledoor replied.

"That may be true but how will we even know what these places are Albus?" Remus still was extremely worried about this plan. Looking around the room he noticed that Tonks had a look on her face that mimicked Sirius's and that Kate still was completely lost. Severus was the only one whose expression hadn't changed since arguing with Sirius. The expression summed up all his hatred for Sirius that was still lingering in his heart.

"There's one thing that's going to help us Remus. Me. He doesn't know that I know all about his past and that Harry knows what his real name is. I plan on going to every place something significant has happened to him and these places shouldn't be hard to find. One of them is undoubtedly Hogwarts."

"Why Hogwarts Albus?" Tonks finally spoke up. Her voice was a little rough from having to suddenly stop crying.

Dumbledoor replied while looking not at her but at Severus and Sirius, "Hogwarts was the only place he felt at home. Hogwarts was his home." At these words and noticing that the headmaster was watching them, Sirius just looked down and Severus gave Albus a look that no one in that room had ever seen on his face. Pleading. Albus looked away from them and looked to Remus. Waiting for another question. Remus noticed that Sirius had yet to look up and that Severus had looked away from Albus and was almost glaring at Remus, as if daring him to ask why he'd had that expression.

Before Remus could speak , to Sirius and Severus's dismay, Tonks asked another question,

"Why would he only feel at home at Hogwarts Albus?He's a pure blood maniac. He had to have been raised that way, in which case he should've loved home."

"Lord Voldemort was raised in an orphanage. His mother was a witch but she gave up all uses of magic and giving birth to him killed her."

"Why would she give up magic?"

"Because the only man she loved was a muggle and when she told him that she was a witch he left her. That muggle's name was Tom Riddle. Our dear Lord Voldemort's father."

"What?" Tonks looked around and everyone else in the room was just as astonished as she was. Including Snape.

"He's half-blood?" chimed in Sirius. "Why didn't we know this earlier Albus?"

"You didn't know earlier because it was irrelevant earlier. I even believed so. In light of recent developments , the horcruxes, I figured that I should look into Voldemort's past again. See if there was anything I missed."

"Bloody hell." said Remus.

"He hated his home. The orphanage. He killed his father when he started to grow in power. His father's home is where harry was taken during the Tournament. The family graveyard."

"Voldemort chose to be brought back to life where his muggle heritage lay at rest. " stated Remus.

"Back to our new mission. Leave it to Harry and I to acquire the horcruxes. I need one last reassurence on them anyway. Which Harry will undoubtedly be able to help me get. Do not tell him about any of this. When he is ready to know about them, I will tell him. I want you to continue what you've already been doing for the Order."

"I'm glad we now know but why just us?" asked Remus

"You are all the most important adults in Harry's life. You're his connection to his parents. You are his family and protectors." Snape looked away at the family statement and Albus's last comment was directed at him, "Whether you like him or not doesn't matter. You protect him and he knows it." Albus stood and addressed them all, "I have to be heading off now. Before I go , I want you all to swear to keep all of this information in this room between each other and only each other. Understood?"

They all nodded. Even Sirius's nod wasn't hesitated.

Snape and Dumbledoor left one after the other through the fireplace. Moody left through the front door and Sirius, Kate, Remus, and Tonks were left with only each other and silence. They were all thinking about what they'd just learned and Kate was making a mental note to have Sirius or Remus explain what in the hell a horcrux is. All she knew was that it certainly wasn't something good. Things associated with Voldemort were bound to be far from good.


	3. Understanding of One Problem

I would like to make it be known that I don't own any of these characters. They belong solely to J.K Rowling and those affiliated with her. A character from this story (Kate) was introduced because of a story called "Fragments of Us" by Phoebe2. I don't own Kate either.

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Three: Understanding of One Problem

Remus walked into Orion's office. Sirius's late father had an extremely large and extremely dark library. One that any given Death Eater would be proud of. _Hell, _thought Remus _Voldemort himself would probably be thrilled to have all this._ He went over to Orion's desk and sat down looking at the books closest to him. After 10 minutes had gone by he realized that he hadn't taken in one word of any of the titles. He couldn't think or focus. His brain had just taken too much that night. Learning that Voldemort was the most terrifying hipocrit, hearing about the horcruxes, that Voldemort had a plan for Hogwarts, and then there was Tonks. He couldn't understand why she couldn't just accept what he'd decided. They'd been struggling for so long he didn't understand why she wouldn't have finally given up on him. He just hoped that she wasn't waiting for him to give in for the same reason. Upon realizing that that was exactly what her plan had been he let out an exasperated sigh. He was actually glad that Sirius and Kate had gone to bed early. Well, that was what they'd said. He knew what was most likely going on up there and it had nothing to do with sleep. He just hoped that they'd remembered his suggestion of a charm to muffle the sounds coming from inside the room. He wondered where Tonks was then tried to shut her out of his mind to keep from getting pissed again. He couldn't do it. He couldn't stop thinking about her and knew why. He didn't want to admit it. He'd made that voice in his head shut up before actually saying the four letter word that could, in his mind, never fully pretain to him. It was that word that made him more intent on keeping her out of his personal life. He was scared for her safety. He'd told her that but she wouldn't have it.

He hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone since he was facing the bookshelf instead of the doorway. Kate was just walking in the doorway.

His mind still wrapped around his situation with Tonks he let out a frustrated grunt that sounded very much like a growl. It somewhat startled Kate who said, "I know it's almost full moon Remus but I do think you're getting ahead of yourself."

He jumped at the sound of her voice but when he turned around his face was somewhat relaxed. Even Kate startling him didn't entirely put Tonks out of his thoughts.

"What are you on about ?" he smiled. Which made Kate smile. She hadn't seen him smile very much at all since they'd been in school. Whenever he did it reminded her of the 5th year that had two friends that were as good as his brothers and even put the wolf to rest.

"I'm talking about you growling over there . I hope for the books' sakes that its not them you're growling at."

"I didn't mean to growl. I'm just frustrated. I can't wrap my mind around anything right now. Too much is swirling up there. On a different note, how are you?"

"Much better now that I have my friend back and know that he's not really about to attack Sirius's library."

"Ha bloody ha."

"You look really tired Remus."

"I am really tired. I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep though. My brain feels too crammed. I don't want to use a pensieve either."

"You should at least try. My suggestion is that you take a book up there with you and if you fall asleep trying , oh well. It's really a win win scenario Remus. At least for the time being."

"Well, maybe I'll give it a chance then. Now, what is it you were down here for. I'm not sure a normal person would just take a stroll in this place. Then again you sleep with a dog so you're not entirely normal are you?"

"Stow it you. I did figure that you'd be down here and wanted to ask you what the bloody hell a horcrux is. I know it can't be good but I'm also sure that I need to know."

"Right, I was gonna ask you if you'd figured it out considering how confused you looked for most of the meeting. A horcrux is an object that you can put part of your soul in. If you rip your soul in half if your body is killed you still live in that object in which case if another skilled wizard was able to retrieve you he could make you whole again through that horcrux. In other words you become borderline immortal. If you make a very generous amount and hide them well you'll be able to become fully immortal I imagine. Also, to destroy a horcrux you have to use a Basilisk fang or Goblin made sword. Those are the only known ways at least. The only main problem for the creator is that the more times you rip your soul the less human you become. I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to have an almost impossible amount of them which is why it scares me that this may be true. If this is the only thing we have to go on to end him we'd better hope that the other horcruxes can be found or ... everything everyone's lost to him will have been for nothing."

"Bloody hell Remus. I knew it would be bad but I didn't know it would be that bad. How did you know about this stuff. We never covered it in school."

"Restricted section of the library."

"I don't even know what to say. Thanks for telling me though. You're much better at explaining things than Sirius is. He gets quite frustrated while in the middle of an explanation if the other person isn't very comprehensive. Are you gonna be ok?" she asked as he got up quite slowly.

"Yes I'll be fine. I'm just ... 's been a long day."

"I know what you mean." they walked to the doorway."I know you don't like being coddled but, is there anything that I can do for you Remus?I feel bad when I know that a full moon is coming up cause there's nothing I can do for you. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah actually."

"What?" she asked not honestly expecting that answer yet willing to help.

"Silence your walls." he answered with a cheeky smile. She punched him in the arm.

"Remus that's just ..."

"Embaressing?"

"Shut it you." he laughed and gave her a hug.

"Your very good for him and you've been a wonderful friend to me since the first day I met you.I couldn't ask you for anything more than that love."

"Goodnight Remus."they both walked upstairs and disappeared into their own rooms.

Tonks was sitting on her bed just thinking when footsteps coming back up the stairs brought her out of her thoughts. She heard one set go into Sirius's room._Kate or Sirius_. And the other set go into the room across the hall from her's._He's such a pain in the ass!Why won't he just listen to what I'm saying?_ She took a few deep breaths letting her anger do some more subsiding or she knew she wouldn't get any sleep.

Twenty minutes later all she had done was toss and turn on her bed with his face and and rejections in her head.

Remus was doing the exact same thing in his room. Sirius and Kate weren't keeping him up he just couldn't take his mind off her. He loved her._Damn!_ he thought realizing that he'd just let that voice in his head finally say some form of that four letter word. He couldn't help it though._If I could just get her to listen to me.I don't want to hurt her or push her away entirely but...she won't listen to me!She thinks that I don't understand her apathy at my condition but that's exactly why we can't be...ah!_ He audibly uttered another grunt that once again came out as a growl. He sat up and actually succeeded in silencing his thoughts. He realized how much his wolfish senses were already going into effect. He could smell everything in the the room. From the wooden floor to his dirty laundry in a pile in the corner. He could see every inch of the room even though it was almost pitch black. He could hear Kreatcher in the kitchen rustling things around and ...someone tossing and turning in another room. With a sigh he realized that it was her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She got up and put a bathrobe over her preferred pj's : underwear and a t-shirt. Walked out of her room and started down the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He heard her come out of her room and listened to her footsteps all the way down the stairs._What could she possibly be doing this late?_ He debated silently about whether or not he should go down there and have a final row to set it straight no matter the consequence. He sat for about ten more seconds and got up, pulled on his trousers, and a white t-shirt, went out his bedroom door and started down the stairs.


	4. First Shouting Match

I would like to make it be known that I don't own any of these characters. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling and those affiliated with her. One character in this story (Kate) was introduced because of a story called "Fragments of Us" by Phoebe2. I don't own Kate either.

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Four: First Shouting Match

Tonks reached the kitchen and had no idea what she wanted. All that she knew was that she couldn't sit in that room anymore. _The same will probably come of the kitchen here soon. _She finally decided on just having some hot chocolate. She had just finished making it and right before picking it up was glad she hadn't considering how much she jumped.

"We need to talk." said a hoarse and almost cold voice from the doorway. She turned around and saw Remus standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. His face was hard and showing anger. Despite never actually seeing anger on his face before she didn't care. All the anger that she'd just almost entirely gotton rid of was coming back. Bit by bit.

"Why Remus?You don't listen to me."

"Because you don't understand the gravity of how dangerous I am. I'm talking to you now because the full moon will be here in about four days which means for about another week and a half after tonight I won't be in a good enough state to talk to you."His voice was still cold full of anger. Her's, unfortunately, matched his.

"Really?If you're just going to tell me that this isn't a good idea and all that rubbish then march right back upstairs Remus cause I'm not gonna deal with it anymore. I can't stand rejection from you anymore. You fuckin broke me today Remus!I'd rather be in mortal danger living with and loving you than be in mortal danger and not loving you. You -" she didn't have a chance to finish. For the first time in longer than Remus could remember his temper had actually snapped. If she wasn't so pissed herself she might have been scared. His hand, which had been a fist since entering the kitchen now landed on the table with the force of all of Remus's strength behind it.

"Why do you have to be so NAIVE!" the wolf was shadowed on his face.

"Why do you have to be a DICK!" her temper finally snapped with all its might as well making her hair turn a violent shade of red.

"You don't and it seems never will understand!What do I have to do to get you to realize how wrong this is?" he was now just about fully shouting with every word. He would've been shaking violently with restraint if his temper was still controllable.

"I don't understand?ME?You're the one who's not listening to a fucking word I've been saying to you this whole time!"

"I have listened to you and you're wrong!When will you see this?I can't handle being the only fucking person who knows what's best here!Why can't you just understand what I'm saying?" he gave the closest chair a right good kick and it went across the room.

"I understand what you're saying but you don't even seem to realize how much it's hurting me that you're not even giving us a chance!" she was now shouting with every word.

"You're not the only person hurting!I won't give us a chance because I couldn't handle if something happened to you and it was my fault!Don't you realize this? I'm a werewolf Dora!A fucking murdering monster!And there's nothing I can do to make this go away!No matter how badly I want to be with someone I can't! I can't." his last two words were spoken. He looked down at the table that his fist had made an indent on.

"You think you can't Remus. You think you're not safe. When it's not full moon you're fine Remus."

"This is fine to you?" he used sarcasm but was speaking instead of shouting now. Her voice had come back down to regular level as well. Neither had even noticed that they were talking now.

"This is fucking normal." despite all she was feeling she actually chuckled slightly.

"This is what happens to me. This is only four days away from full moon and the wolf was already able to get the best of me Dora."

"No Remus. This was you. This was your feelings not his. No matter what you think. It was you. And I don't care. In fact I'm glad I had someone aside from Sirius that could match my temper and actually have an argument with me."

"If it was closer to the moon there's a much better chance that I'd have hurt you just now you know."

"No. You wouldn't have. You'd have found a way around it Remus." she only just realized, now that her anger was gone, that during their argument they'd walked toward each other a few feet and were now only about a yard apart. She almost shuddered at being this close to him. She saw that his face had his usual look of calm although his chest was still heaving a bit quickly with the effort to calm down.

"We don't know that and I don't want to give that moment another chance." he made to turn but she grabbed his fore arm.

"Then don't leave. At least let us decide on something while the moment is still here."

"Not a good idea. We both know where it'll end." he made to pull his arm out of her grasp but she just held more firmly.

"No. We know where we'll end if we leave this here. Remus, I love you. I know you love me. You don't have to say it. Although it would be nice to hear, " she gave him a slight smile, " I don't see why that isn't enough. You're falling into the werewolf prejudice that the world has created for you. What if Harry suddenly decided he wasn't good enough to be Ron's friend because Ron's pureblood and Harry's half?They'd both be totally miserable for no reason other than Harry being an ass. Do you hear what I'm saying Remus?"

"Yes, but-"

"No. I don't want to hear anything repetative Remus. I've heard it all. You're smart Remus. Analyze this situation. You're trying to stay away from me because you afraid of hurting me. I don't want you to stay away but you're doing it anyway. You want to be with me and I want to be with you but you won't allow it. It's making both of us miserable. How do you logically solve this problem?Better yet, how do you honestly solve this problem ?"

He didn't give her an answer. He just looked at her. So, desperate to keep him, she put her neck out and spoke again, "Please at least answer me Remus. I can't handle you-"

The rest of her sentence was never finished that night because before she could finish he leaned down and kissed her with all he had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When their kiss broke she was so stunned and happy she didn't pull him back to her quicker than she'd have wanted to. When she reached for him again he grabbed her hands and while pulling them down he entwined their fingers.

"I feel guilty doing this Dora. The problem is I also feel happy. Too happy, as if something really really bad is going to happen as a result of this. I can't promise to do much more than just be here with you when I can. I hope that you know that that probably won't be much considering Albus is trying to figure a way to get me back to trying to convince other werewolves to join us. And then you'll be doing Order duty at Hogwarts I presume. We can try, for now." They had kept eye contact throughout Remus's speech.

"Ok." she was so relieved and stunned that she couldn't think of a better answer than that.

"Can we also agree to um..._behave_...for at least a little while?"

"Sure. For now right?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"In an almost creepy way you're just like your cousin."

"As long as your talking about Sirius I'm happy."

"My point exactly. I don't know about you but I was tired _before_ that so I think I'll be getting some sleep."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"We'd just be sleeping you know.."

"I'd say yes but you lie just like your cousin as well. In fact you're worse at it."

"Well, I need sleep and I'm not sure I'll be able to accomplish that alone." she was only pressing because she could tell, no matter how much he tried to hide it, that this was amusing him. And she really didn't want to leave his side in any way at the moment. He looked up and appeared to be speaking to the ceiling ,

"Bloody hell," he looked back down, "fine. _Only_ if there is total appropriate behavior ."

"Ok. You're just strict aren't you?" she teased.

"I just don't want to do something too quickly and ruin this."

"And you used to be a Prefect." she said with a cheeky smile.

"Maybe its that as well."

They began the ascent up the stairs. When they reached the top she pointed at his room and held up 1 finger. He replied with a few hand gestures that had her totally lost within seconds.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" she finally asked aloud

"Sh." was his response. He waved his hand to point out that it didn't matter and she disappeared into her room. She was back in less than a minute with a pair of sweatpants on and went into his room.

"You know.I don't think you're the type of person who sleeps in what he wore all day." she said when he layed down in what he had on downstairs.

"Well , I'm concerned about behavior."

"I won't do anything bad.I've already told you about this." she said as he disappeared into the corner of the room. When he came back into view he was wearing pajama pants and a clean t-shirt.

He put out his wandlight and got settled.

"I wasn't worried about only your behavior Dora." He smiled despite the fact he wasn't looking at her.

He layed on his side facing her and she snuggled right up to him, layed her head against him and fell asleep within minutes. He wrapped the arm she wasn't laying on around her and fell asleep only seconds after she had.


	5. Teasing and Freedom

I would like to make it known that I don't own any of these characters. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling and those affiliated with her. One character in this story (Kate) was introduced because of another story called "Fragments of Us" by Phoebe2. I don't own Kate either.

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Five: Teasing and Freedom

The next morning found Tonks alone. She woke up realizing that she was now cold considering the lack of body heat at her side. A slight panic ran through her but, realizing that all his things were still in the room she calmed down. _He didn't run from us. He's still here._ She thought. She got up and pulled her bathrobe on. She debated whether or not taking a shower in his room would be bad 'behavior' too quickly and decided that she should probably just use her bathroom. After reaching her room she grabbed a pair of muggle jeans and t-shirt, then disappeared into her bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was making coffee when Sirius came downstairs and entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing up this early Moony?" was his greeting.

"Good morning to you too. No need to be pleasant then? No more 'sleep well' or anything like that?"

"When have I been pleasant in the morning?"

Remus had no chance to answer. Kate had wandered into the kitchen and beat him to it.

"This morning." she said with a devious smile.

"Well, I'm glad you two have joined me. That wasn't potentially mental scar worthy at all." Remus said sarcastically.

"Speaking of mental scar worthy," began Sirius, "How about you two keep your bloody arguments under control or at least quiet and _bloody hell!_" he'd just noticed the damage Remus had done to the table.

"About your table..." Remus began but was cut off by Sirius.

"_You_ did this Moony?" he asked, utterly surprised.

"My temper got pushed past it's limit. I apologize. Honestly it could've been much worse considering how close the full moon is."

"_Merlin!_"

"It really wasn't intentional Sirius."

"I just can't believe that _you _did this. That little runt upstairs is more likely to do something like this. Just more proof I suppose."

"Proof of what?" Remus asked while moving out of Kate's way so she could get into the cubboard behind him. She whispered in his ear a warning , "Be prepared. He's going to be relentless."

"Proof," began Sirius, " that you two really are meant to be together." Sirius smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"We are." Remus replied. Sirius spat out his tea all over the table.

"What?" he panted out.

"Well, we decided last night that we'd give it a try for now." Remus replied. Kate went over to Sirius and sat down. He turned to her, "You couldn't have gotton me a towel could you?"

She replied with, " You sprayed the tea all over the table. The towels are over there. You can go get one yourself ." she smiled at the expression he gave her when he got up.

"You're treating me like a house elf Morgan."

"Well, I believe in making a man work. You'd be an even more bitter house elf than Kreatcher wouldn't you?" he threw the towel to her while she was speaking, "What am I supposed to do with this ?"

"I'd tell ya what you could do with it but I'd rather be a mature adult in front of our _ickle prefect_." Before he'd finished speaking she threw the towel back at him. Then she turned to Remus, "Speaking of our _friend_, are you and Tonks entirely ok then?I hope so. You do really deserve each other you know. I mean that in a good way Remus."

"Yes we're ok. At least for now." replied Remus.

"Good, I'm very happy for you Remus." she smiled. Sirius had finished cleaning up and decided to get back into the conversation.

"So, has _Nymphie_ accidentally cursed you yet my furry friend?" he teased.

"I'd ask you if you're ever going to grow up but it would be a stupid question." was Remus's reply.

Sirius turned to the doorway and smiled an extremely mischevious smile. He called out,

"Oi! How was it Nymphie?" he asked using the nickname he'd always used to tease her about her full name. She hated both.

"Oh shut your gob you puppy." was her reply. She came to the doorway and attempted to walk in. Sirius wouldn't move.

"You are such a bully Sirius. It's way too early for this. Now move before I turn your legs into jello."

"Not until you say 'Sirius is the best and-" He was shoved to the side by Kate.

"Oh, leave her alone you brute." she said. Tonks laughed and Sirius said,

"Watch it Remus, all women are extremely evil. They're schemers too." he gave him a warning look. Remus just laughed and replied with,

"Because the Marauders weren't schemers at all."

"Oh we were but their schemes consist of much more sinister outcomes."

"Shut your gob Sirius Black." said Kate. "And don't you dare tease them any longer or you can become an outside dog."

At that everyone laughed. Including Sirius who said, "Honestly, I don't doubt that . At least from you."

They all grabbed a cup of Irish Breakfast Tea and sat at the table. Sirius and Kate across from Remus and Tonks.

"Now, I'd like to remind you not to be a hypocrit Moony and request that you put a silencing charm on your walls." said Sirius. Kate gave him a pinch and after he'd jumped she turned to the couple across from them.

"Anyone know if and when there's going to be a meeting tonight?"

"I've got no idea Kate." said Tonks. When she looked at Remus he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you asking? What have you got planned you sneaky ferret?" asked Sirius.

"Firstly, I'm not a ferret you mucky pup. Secondly, I was wondering because if we didn't have anything planned we could all do something together." Sirius snorted then replied.

"I don't think that _all_ of us would be very comfortable with that Kate. I mean, Tonks and I are related! Bloody hell, that would just be traumatizing."

Remus put his face in his hands and Tonks's jaw dropped. Kate looked at him with amusement and shock on her face.

"Sirius Black! You have the dirtiest mind! Merlin's beard! What's the matter with you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just was concerned that you were so willing to do something like that, is all."

"You know damn well that that was _not_ what I meant ."

"Can we please steer this conversation somewhere else?" asked Remus through his hands.

"Yes. Please." said Tonks. She usually laughed at her cousin's inappropriate jokes but when it was concerning her it was too awkward for her to laugh at it. Sirius smiled and turned to Kate.

"Where did you plan to drag us then?"

"I don't know. I thought we could talk it over and come up with something."

"Right. Well, what d'you reckon?" Sirius aimed his question at Remus and Tonks.

Remus replied with, "It doesn't really matter to me."

Tonks got excited and said, "What about going to see Harry? Maybe we could take him somewhere for the day. I bet he'd like that. He hates those muggles, you know."

Sirius smiled so big he looked fifteen years younger. "Bloody hell Nymphie, you really are my cousin aren't you?"

"Do you think Dumbledoor would consider it alright?" was Remus's question.

"I don't see why not. He never said anything about this and he knows Sirius thinks about things like this so , why not?" was Kate's reply.

When no one answered with Sirius stood up.

"Well, I think that was unanimous. When do we leave?"

"As soon as we are _all_ ready." was Kate's answer. She continued with , "Agreed?"

"Sure." said Remus.

"Hell yes. And I don't think we should let him know we're coming though. I like giving people good surprises." said Tonks.

"Brilliant." was Sirius's reply.

With that Sirius and Kate disappeared up the stairs and into their room. They were the only ones that really needed to change. While they were up there Remus and Tonks had the kitchen to themselves for the first time since their row the night before. They sat in silence for a while. Then Remus spoke up.

"Still trust me do you?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I trust you. I always have. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I'm just so scared that something will happen that will ruin us. Something that I'll cause. I'm not good at this type of relationship Tonks. I'm good at being a friend or guardian, but not a uh...what would be good here?"

"Lover?"

"I wouldn't say that just yet. How about partner? Is that good enough for now?"

"For now. Is Harry to know about us?"

"If he asks we'll tell him. Either way, we'll just act as comfortable as we are."

"Like we're dating."

"I guess."

"Awww. Did I just hear the word dating? How cute." Sirius had come back down and was standing in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"Padfoot, were you ever taught that it's not polite to intrude on other people's conversations?" asked Remus as Tonks laughed and threw a towel at Sirius.

"Not once." was the reply.

"Obviously."

Kate came up behind Sirius and gave him a pinch.

"Not teasing are we ?" she asked him.

"Of course not." he answered with a smile.

"We all ready then?" asked Tonks with a smile at Remus who felt his face redden in turn, caused the same thing to happen to her.

When everyone replied with a yes they went quietly down the hallway and out the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been walking for quite a while when they reached a street sign that said 'Privet Drive'. Thankfully they were all dressed in muggle clothing or the residents of the street would've stared instead of glanced. They walked down the street until they reached the sidewalk of a house that had a perfect yard and leftover scars from bars being ripped off the second story windows.


	6. Visiting Harry

I would like to make it be known that I don't own any of these characters. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling and those affiliated with her. One character in this story (Kate) was introduced because of another story called "Fragments of Us" by Phoebe2. I don't own Kate either.

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Six: Visiting Harry

They reached the Dursley's front walk and Sirius made to go to the door. Remus grabbed his arm, pulled back , and whispered, "Behave Padfoot."

Sirius smiled, "When don't I Moony?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd heard people walk to the house but figured it was either Dudley's gang or some sales people. Knowing how loud Dudley's gang was he guessed it was the latter. Then he heard something that made him bolt upright. _No_, he thought, _Just my imagination._ He lay back down wondering what the salesman could've said that sounded like 'Moony' when the doorbell rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius walked to the door with Kate. Kate rang the bell. Petunia Dursley answered the door with the most fabricated smile she could muster. When her eyes fell on Sirius her smile crumbled. She'd seen him before. When they'd take _'the freak'_ to Kings Cross he was always running about with that Potter boy, and then being scolded by a strict looking woman. She'd also seen him on the news. A few days before the boy did that thing to Marge. She could now put those two images together.

She would've screamed but only a whisper came out, "Sirius Black!"

"Yes." he replied slowly with a confused look on his face. Kate seeing his confusion whispered in his ear, "Sirius!She's seen you on the muggle news!"

Understanding crossed his face and he smiled, "I'm not a fugitive anymore ."

Petunia just kept looking at him with fear on her face.

Remus, who was watching this whole preceding from the main walk decided it was time he intervened. He walked up and motioned for Kate to move.

" my name is Remus Lupin."he extended his hand. When she just looked at it he took it back and continued, "Sirius and Kate, being Harry's Godparents, were wondering if we could borrow him for the day." when he mentioned Kate he motioned to her for Petunia's recognition. When they'd stood there for like that for about three minutes straight Tonks walked up and before anyone could stop her put in her sixpence,

"It would be nice if we could get a yes, or no. And if a no at least tell him we were here?"

Petunia seemed to snap out of a trance and shouted up the stairs, "Harry!"

They all heard a muffled , "What?"

Petunia replied with , "Don't what me!You've got visitors!"

"What!"

"Get down here now!"

They all heard some very quick scuffling and saw a set of feet make their way down the stairs. The feet jumped the last five steps and a confused Harry, wand in hand, landed next to his aunt. Less than a second after seeing who it was his face was lit up by the biggest smile had shown in quite a while and his wand disappeared into his back pocket.

Petunia, wanting to get away from the 'magical' people as soon as possible, spoke first.

"Your Godparents want to take you for the day." she looked at Harry only, "Take whatever you'll need and make sure you're back before we go to bed. I do not want to be woken up Harry."

Harry hadn't looked at her once since seeing his Godparents. Now he quickly looked at her, "Right." he looked back at the people in the doorway, "I'll be right back."

He ran up the stairs two at a time. He was back down a second later with a jean jacket on and more things stuffed in his pockets. As soon as Harry was out the door Petunia closed it. Harry practically jumped into a hug with his Godfather and Kate was next. He tried to shake Tonks' hand but she hugged him before he could register it. Remus held his hand out and Harry gratefully shook it.

"Well done Harry. Apparently I have taught you something you remember." said Remus.

"What do you mean by that?" was the reply.

"You had your wand at the ready before you were down the stairs. Just in case. Well done."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

"How's your rear end Potter?" was Tonks' first line to him.

"Fine actually."

"Alastor exaggerates you know."

"Figured."

"Where do you want to go?" was Sirius's question.

"I dunno."

"Well, we came here to do something with you that you wanted to do."

"Right. I'm still not sure where to go."

"Let's make it simple then." said Kate, "We'll start with this, who's hungry?"

When everyone acknowledged that they were hungry Kate continued with , "Is there anywhere that you've always wanted to eat Harry?Or anywhere you prefer?"

"The only places I've gone to eat are in Diagon Alley. I'm not sure if you all know this but my aunt and uncle don't set to much store by my happiness. Whenever they go out somewhere they leave me here. Up until a few years ago I'd have to go over to 's house but now I've gotta stay here. The only muggle place I've ever been wasn't a place to eat. I went to the Zoo once but that was because they couldn't get anyone to watch me. Great trip that was though." he finished with a smile.

"Well, I'm not sure Diagon Alley is the greatest plan." was Kate's reply.

"Why? I mean I don't care where we go but , why not there?"

"Well, " began Remus, " we figure there's less chance of trouble or interruptions if we stay in a muggle area. And, we haven't entirely cleared this outing with Albus. You're not going to be coming to stay with us for the rest of the summer just yet but Albus never said anything about visiting you so we thought we'd test it." Remus turned his head in thought for a moment, "You know, I almost feel as if I'm trying to explain my way out of trouble that a few people I know have gotten us all into." he looked at Sirius.

Sirius smiled, "Once a Marauder always a Marauder Remus."

"Unfortunately. So , Harry this is once again back to you. Anywhere you'd like to go that's in muggle London?"

"And decide soon because if _Nymphie_ gets her chance the day will be just dreadful. I mean it. Really painful." was Sirius's advice.

"Who's Nymphie?" asked Harry.

Tonks punched Sirius in the arm, "He means me. _Nymphie_ is a very cruel nickname that Sirius made for me when I was little. He knows I hate my name so came up with a nickname that's just as bad as my real name. Sirius did this because he's a _git_."

Harry laughed, "Sorry Tonks. I'm not laughing at you. Just.."

"It's alright Harry." Tonks replied with a smile.

"So?" asked Kate.

"What?" was Harry's reply.

"Bloody hell. You're just like James you know. As soon as there's a joke you get off topic entirely. Where do you want to eat?"

Harry smiled at the comment about his father, "I don't care. Honestly, I don't."

"Arhhhhgg." was Sirius's reply. As he opened his mouth again to say something in English Remus spoke,

"Well, look what you've done. Sirius has now entirely embraced his real nature. We are stuck with Padfoot now. I only hope it doesn't rain because then it'll smell like wet dog all day."

"No need to be a cheeky ferret Lupin." was Sirius's reply.

"_Merlin!_," began Tonks, "Since no one here is actually making a decision, how about a muggle pub in London?"

"I think that will be just fine." said Kate.

"Brilliant." said Harry. Remus and Sirius just smiled. Sirius opened his mouth to say something cheeky to Tonks but she punched him again before he got the chance to speak.

They began their walk out of Little Whinging. Talking and laughing with not a care in the world it seemed. Tonks dropped behind to talk to Remus who'd only just drifted out of the conversation. Harry was so happy talking with Sirius and Kate that he hadn't even noticed they had dropped back for their own conversation.

"Notice anything suspicious love?" asked Tonks.

"Not yet. Just looking. Also, I thought I'd give those three their own conversation. It only seemed right I suppose. Did you notice something suspicious? It's not like you to be discreet and let someone else have their own conversation."

"I noticed that you'd dropped back and decided to give you some company. Sirius is such a git."

Remus laughed softly, "Yes. Yes he is. He's a good one though. He's the pain in the arse you can't live without. You know what I mean?"

"Yep. I'm one too though aren't I?"

"One what?"

"A pain in the arse that you can't live without."

"In your own extremely painful way... yes."

"So."

"So...Come on now. Don't make me feel like I'm fourteen in an awkward situation again."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not one who's good at talking."

"Yes you are."

"I mean. I'm not good at talking with a girl in this type of situation."

"You're not good at talking to a girl you like or are dating."

"Somewhat...yes."

"Well, your just like any other member of the male species then aren't you?"

"What are you talking about? Look at Sirius. Is he not part of the male species then?"

"He is. You're part of the species that isn't full of gits though. Sirius is a git. You're only a git when being stubborn. You're only stubborn because you have a big heart. You show it by being stubborn. Sirius shows he has a big heart by hiding his emotions. He doesn't know how to act on them in a way that won't put everyone around him in pain. Then again...neither do you sometimes. You know what...I think we should just scrap this whole part of my part of the conversation. I'm not good at making sense."

"I think I do understand what you're saying. That still doesn't make me better at talking."

"That's good because I'm not either."

"Yes you are. Don't try to make me feel comfortable by pretending to be just as bad as myself."

"I'm not good at talking to someone I like. When I'm not tripping over my own foot, well I do that on a daily basis anyway. I'm brutally honest at the wrong times. I say certain things when they shouldn't be said. I'm just not good at this at all. The talking part. We really do have some drastically awkward moments don't we?"

"Yes we do. So, you're not good at talking because you say the wrong things."

"Yep."

"I'm not good at talking because I don't know what to say."

"So it appears."

"Well, we are just the perfect pair aren't we?"

"I suppose we are!So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ha bloody ha."

"How about Ninjas."

"What?"

"Ninjas."

"I heard what you said."

"Why'd you say what then?"

"Because it caught me off guard. Why would we have a conversation about Ninjas?"

"Because Ninjas are amazing."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to know that a Ninja could kick my ass any day. Magic or no magic."

"Right. I'm sure. Actually, that's not a bad bet is it? Especially with your skill."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are far from having talent in stealth, whereas that's what Ninjas are known for."

"Well, thanks for the support. I'm glad you have so much faith in me. I thought I was the one who was supposed to be brutally honest at the wrong times."

"Valid point." Remus laughed.

"You should really laugh more." said Tonks.

"Really?"

"Yes, you look quite handsome when you laugh. More than usual."

"Well. Thanks, I guess."

"Sure. To keep that laughing up how about we get Sirius's attention. A good look at his face is always worth a laugh."

Remus joined Tonks in laughing and their volume made the three in front of them silence their conversation and look behind.

"What the bloody hell are you two laughin at?" asked Sirius. At that Tonks laughed louder.

"We were marveling at some of your finer jokes Padfoot." replied a breathless Remus. Tonks giggled even more.

"Oh really."

"Yes. Why would I lie to you?"

"Yes Sirius. Why would he lie to you?" asked Tonks, her giggles barely under control.

"I don't think I trust either of you. Especially _Nymphie_." was Sirius's reply. Tonks was trying to hard to control her giggles to hit him.

"Do we know what pub we are stopping at yet?" asked Remus.

"Don't change the subject Moony."

Kate spoke over Sirius, " Whichever one we come upon first."

"Right. Enjoying the day so far then Harry?" asked Remus

"Yeah. Couldn't be better." replied Harry

"Well, how about that one?" Tonks shouted pointing at a pub a little ways off that was open.

"Sure." said Kate.

When no one protested against it they walked in that direction.


	7. At the Pub

I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. They belong soley to J.K. Rowling and those affiliated with her. With the exception of Kate. She was inspired by a story called "Fragments of Us" by Phoebe2. I don't own Kate either. I receive no money for this.

Whatever It Takes

Chapter 7 : At the Pub

They entered the pub. There was one man sitting at the bar eating chips. He was quite old and looked grumpy. Taking a booth Remus asked, "Cider or lager?"

"Why're you askin?" was Sirius's question.

"Because I'm gonna go order." was the reply.

"I'll have lager." said Kate.

"Lager please." said Tonks

"Lager." said Sirius

"Don't care." said Harry

"Right." said Remus, he walked to the bar, "5 lagers and a large order of chips."

"Pints or halves?" asked the man behind the bar.

"Pints."

"You want vinegar on the chips?"

"Sure." he waited until the man had filled the glasses.

The man handed him the pints.

"I'll shout when the chips are done." he said

"Thanks." replied Remus. He gave the man the money and Sirius got up to help him carry the pints. They set them on the table and everyone grabbed one.

"Well, this is a first for me." said Harry

"In a pub or havin a lager?" asked Tonks.

"Both."

"I'll advise you to take your time then. You've no idea what your tolerence is." said Remus.

Harry nodded, took a sip of his pint, and grinned.

"So, how's it been Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Same as usual. At least usual for me at the Dursley's."

"Is that good or bad?"

"A bit of both. The good; they leave me alone mostly. The bad; when I am around them they pick at me. The only difference is what's going through my head. I can't stop thinking about what happened at the ministry and basically Voldemort in general. He's not penetrating my mind anymore but I still get a brief view of his emotions. Then there's the prophecy."

"You sure you're alright?" asked a concerned Kate. She continued with, "You don't have to talk about it sweetheart."

"It's okay. I'm as alright as I'm gonna be. I can't really just walk away from all this can I?"

No one answered. They sat in silence for a moment. Then, Harry spoke again.

"You know what it said right?"

"Not yet. In certainty at least." replied Remus.

"It said 'neither can live while the other survives'. You know what that means right? None of this will end until one of us kills the other. One of us has to kill the other. Or else all that we've all lost was for nothing."

"Well, then Moldywart doesn't have too much time left to live does he?" said Sirius. They all smiled at that.

"Moldywart?" questioned Kate with a grin.

"I thought you were more creative than that Padfoot." said Remus.

"The moment called for speaking before thinking Moony." replied Sirius

"Only this moment?" asked Tonks

"Oh, good point Dora." said Kate.

"You know what? If you lot are going to pick on my creativity I'll not speak to any of you for quite some time." replied Sirius

"What a threat!" said Remus playfully.

They all laughed for a few moments. Enjoying that they still had things to laugh about.

"So are we going to go back to Grimauld Place after this?" asked Harry a little slower than usual.

"Maybe. Where do you lot think we should go now that we've got Harry buzzed?" asked Sirius.

"No idea. How about we go back there just for a little while so that we can recooporate." said Tonks.

"I've got an idea. As long as the place is still there." said Kate. She motioned for Sirius to lean his ear to her then whispered something. He smiled and nodded. Then he downed the rest of his pint.

"Whenever you lot are done we've now got a plan." he announced. Everyone else quickly finished their drinks. They all got up to leave and the man behind the bar shouted at them.

"Your chips aren't done!"

"Thats alright mate." said Sirius.

They walked out the door and the sunlight made them all block their eyes with their hands or arms for a moment.

"So where are we going Sirus?" asked Harry

"Yes Sirius. What is this super secretive place you and Kate have decided on?" asked Remus.

"Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah?" was the reply.

"What do you know about your Grandparents? Your father's parents."

"Nothing. I don't even know what their names were."

"That's what I thought."

"Why?"

"How would you like to go to the beach house that James and I occupied with them a few times?"

"Really? They had a beach house?"

"Yeah. You wanna go?"

"Yeah. Thanks Sirius."

"You can thank Kate. It was her idea. I'd actually almost fully forgotten about the place."

"How come Kate wouldn't?" Kate had dropped back in conversation with Remus and Tonks explaining the plan to them.

"Well, certain events that took place there I'm sure have never left her memory." said Sirius with a blush.

"Oh. Right. Well, um. When are we going?" Harry wasn't stupid and was eager to change the subject.

"Quite soon I'm sure." said a hoarse voice behind Harry. Remus was smiling, evidently pleased with the plan.

"Ready to go then Harry?" asked Kate.

"How are we getting there?"

"We're going to apparate."

"Okay. Let's go." replied Harry with a big smile on his face. Even the awkward moment with Sirius's comment about Kate at the beach house, Harry was excited and happier than he'd been all day. Which he didn't think was possible.


	8. History

I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. They belong soley to J.K. Rowling and those affiliated with her. With the exception of Kate. She was inspired by a story called "Fragments of Us" by Phoebe2. I don't own Kate either. I receive no money for this.

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Eight: History

The world spun madly for a few seconds then they all appeared at the side of a huge beach. Harry keeled over and puked out his breakfast. Kate nearly did the same. The others were much more composed and used to it.

"Alright?" asked Remus putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. He handed him a napin and Harry wiped his mouth.

"I'm good. Thanks." replied Harry.

They began their walk toward where the house would be. Sirius was beginning to become nervous while glancing around. He leaned to Kate and whispered something. She became a little tense. They stopped and the other three followed suit.

"What the bloody hell?" asked Tonks.

"I think we have a problem." said Sirius.

"What?" asked a suddenly battle readied Harry.

"I don't think the place is there anymore. Remus. I need you to brush up your memory for me. Where were Harry's grandparents killed? I was in Azkaban when the full news got out." said Sirius.

"Oh hell. You were. Harry?" replied Remus with a sad expression.

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

"Your father's parents had gone into hiding. The Death Eaters found out that James had living parents and were determined to find them. Their names were Hal and Margaret Potter. They had been out of contact for your safety. The Death Eaters killed them about three months before Voldemort got to your parents. I had no idea where this had happened but it all makes sense now. It took til Sirius was in Azkaban for them to be found. Now I know why. It's because they were in the beach house. I'm sorry Harry. I didn't know or remember. I doubt the house is still here. If so it won't be fully intact." replied Remus with a sad look. He, like Sirius, had been accepted by Hal and Margaret as another son. He was as hurt as James would've been to finally realize this. Harry looked down then up again. He couldn't feel too much. He never even heard anything about them. He was also still a little buzzed. He gave them all a warm smile that he actually meant.

"It's okay. We can leave or stay if you like. I guess it should bother me more but...It doesn't. I'm okay." replied Harry.

"I'm glad you're okay Harry." said Kate. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Shall we keep walking just for a look then?" asked Sirius.

"If you're okay." replied Harry.

"I'm okay. I will be at least. Remus?"

"I'm fine. We can keep going." replied Remus.

They all continued walking. Kate and Sirius telling Harry many memories about his father and mother and Remus and Tonks walking silently. Tonks was never one for silence but knew Remus was deep in thought and hurt. She felt the need to do something though. So she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers and squeezed. He never looked up but gave a brief squeeze back. She smiled and her hair went vibrant pink again. The sadness had turned it brown. Gloomy dank brown. She was happy so it went right back to that electric bright pink. They all walked this way for about five minutes. Then they reached the shell of what was once a beautiful beach house. It looked like buildings in London after the German's had bombed. There was literally only a shell left. Three and a half of the outside walls existed. That was all. They all walked around the back and saw that half the deck and all the stairs were still intact.

"Bloody hell." said Sirius.

Remus just looked at it. He had so many memories floating through his mind.

Harry took a glance and tried to feel something. He was utterly frustrated when he couldn't. He knew that it was because he didn't know them growing up at all that there was no hurt. He wished there was though. He'd take hurt over the numbness and apathy that he was feeling now. Kate could see some internal battle waging in Harry's mind.

"You alright love?" asked Kate.

"Yes. That's the problem. I shouldn't be. I should be sad and near tears if not crying. I should be as hurt as Remus and Siruis feel. I don't feel anything over this."

"It's alright sweetheart. I didn't expect you to. You never got to meet them other than a few times after birth. It's okay. This trip was to tell and show you some of our memories and maybe some things about your grandparents. We know that you didn't know them at all. If anything this is for Sirius and Remus's closure. Mine as well."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize okay?"

"Okay."

"Wotcher Harry." said Tonks. She had overheard the whole conversation and wanted to cheer Harry up.

"Hey." he replied, he briefly smiled.

"So. Enjoying your first buzz?"

"I suppose."  
"I bet I could sneak you some Firewhiskey when we reach Number Twelve."

"Ha. I don't know. Maybe." he smiled.

"That's better. I'll drink it with ya if it makes you feel better."

"Sure. Why sneak?"

"I don't know. That's a good question."

"I can't see Kate or Remus caring very much and I know for a fact that Sirius will think it hilarious."

"Good point!" she laughed. Harry joined and they laughed together for a few minutes. Remus and Sirius turned around and came over.

"What the bloody hell are you two laughin at?" asked Sirius.

"Don't...nev...It..." Tonks was trying to choke out words but it wouldn't work. Sirius's confused expression was even funnier.

"I'll bet you found a mirror didn't you Nymphie? What have I told you about looking in mirrors?"

"Actually, I'll bet she caught a glimpse of what you look like when you think Padfoot." said Remus, who had a smile on his face. Sirius punched him in the chest and Remus hit him on the back of the head. They were 15 again for a moment. In the same place they were last. Kate nearly expected James to coming running behind them and shove them in the water or something. At the men battling each other Harry and Tonks were driven to laughing even harder. They were both crying and clutching their sides. Harry had dropped to the ground and Tonks was barely standing. Kate was laughing and remembering. After a few more minutes when Harry and Tonks could barely breath the men stopped and came back to them. Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up. Sirius and Kate took Harry and began walking along the beach.

Remus went to Tonks and helped her steady herself. He put his hands on her shoulders and she nearly fell from his touch. Not from being startled. She shuddered from his touch. It was because it was him touching her. Only he could make her shudder like that. She tilted and nearly did fall but he grabbed her and she leaned against him for a moment loving his touch and scent. After what she thought was long enough to not be awkward she straightened up and they began to walk toward the other three.

"Having problems standing up were we?" asked Remus playfully.

"Oh yeah. I'm terrible with balance. That is actually true." she replied. He laughed.

"It is. I didn't realize you had drank as much."  
"I didn't. I'd just rather you hold me up than my own two feet." she replied. They still had no idea what their boundaries were. So, she thought she'd do what she does best. Push it to the limit. At least verbally for now.

"That's interesting." replied Remus.

"You have a lot of good memories here don't you?"

"I do. They were two of the most kind people I've ever met in my entire life. I really wish Harry would've gotten to know them. I spent nearly a whole summer here with James, Sirius, Kate, and Lily in our fifth year. We were on our way into our sixth. It was one of the greatest summers of my life. It was also the summer that Sirius ran away. He was living with James then."

"Wow. I missed some important shit didn't I?"

"Ha. Yeah. I suppose. I have some history here. Good history. I feel at home here. Regardless of the state of the house. Sirius does as well."

"That's good though."

"It is."

"You wanna catch up with them?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"I was only curious. I do love and care about Harry and those two but, I'd much rather spend my time with you."

"Same here." he replied with a smile. She smiled back and felt happier than she did even last night. Which astounded her. They were making some of their own history on the beach now. All five of them. They were making new happy memories.

He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers again. She walked closer and stumbled into him. He laughed and she gathered herself by just leaning against his arm as they walked.


End file.
